


Paperwork is not always bad

by Anjura



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: DADT Repeal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjura/pseuds/Anjura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's day gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork is not always bad

Paperwork had never been more boring.

Stretching his back, John put his arms over his head and leaned back in the chair.

Pulling himself together thinking about his plans with Rodney latter that same day. John took a drink of his treasured coffee while opening his email and nearly spit it all out again. He couldn’t believe it after all these years, after all the hidden and keeping secrets, they had repealed DADT.

He had to find Rodney.

Rushing to his feet, john nearly tripped. Stopping to collect himself, John realized that he had to keep it together. It wouldn’t do running down to the laps, jumping on Rodney, kissing him within an inch of his life, showing everybody that Rodney was his, that they were together, or maybe it would.

John could feel the city around him. It felt like it was egging him on. Absorbing his happiness and wanting him to share it with the people around him.

Coming to the conclusion that no one had any say over his love life any longer, John started running towards the labs. 

◊

“What do you think you are doing, no wait you don’t think, because you’re stupid. Go over there and don’t touch anything. I can’t believe what I have to live with in this city”

Coming to a stop John could hear Rodney yelling at, what he assumed was some of the new scientists, but you could never know. In Rodney’s eyes everyone was stupid.

Pausing in the doorway, John observed the people in the room. Rodney was standing in the center of a group af scientists, presumably raging over one of them having made a tiny mistake regarding the analyzing of some of the ancient teck.

“I can’t even trust you to do the simplest of tasks”

Rodney couldn’t be any more Rodney and John couldn’t love him more. Moving away from the door, towards Rodney, towards what he had wanted to do for a long time but ever being able to, without risking his career. He was finally noticed.

“John what are you doing here, I thought we were going to meet latt..”

Grabbing Rodney and kissing him in front of a whole group of gossiping scientists wouldn’t have been a good idea a day ago, now it was just perfect.


End file.
